That Awkward Moment When Cael Took the Blanket
by 13loves8loves9loves6
Summary: PWP first fapping fic Cael's the lucky winner watch him pine  Mutants and Masterminds OC's


**That Awkward Moment When Cael Actually Took the Blanket**

**Cael**

* * *

><p>CyLAS had gone home (or had at least left Cael's) after helping (minimally) set up the newly purchased aquarium (thanks to that dick with the shitty virus) and getting the turtles situated. Luckily, for Cael's sake, he didn't comment on the blanket that had been hastily flopped over the turtles and their food, the blanket that filled his entire bag with the smell of Cylas.<p>

And now Cael sat on his bed, eyes twitching from the turtle tank and its happy occupants, to the blanket balled up next to his leg, to his clock cheerfully telling him he had 4 or 5hours until his mom came home.

Which brought his eyes back to the blanket. His nose crinkled and his eyes squinted, vision going slightly blurry with sudden frustrated tears. And then he had the blanket in his hands, pressed against his face, muffling shaky huffs and whines as he told himself he wasn't going to cry, he wasn't going to cry, no tears you big baby….

A shaky inhale, an equally shaky sigh and Cael bit his lip, eyes closing and face nuzzling the blanket. The smell was killing him. It was making his head fuzzy, made his eyes water and his body grow hot. With every inhale, he grew more lightheaded, his chest got tighter and his breath got faster. He wasn't even aware that he'd lain down at some point, that one of his hands had wandered down his belly and into his pants until his hips jerked up and he gasped, eyes squeezing shut and mouth huffing out a groan into the blanket.

His throat tightened up, strangling any noise trying to make its way out as his head fell back, pushed against the pillow, hand grinding against himself and making his mind go blank.

Fucking Christ everything smelled like him. It was drenching his senses, making his head spin and his body heavy. He pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth, let his head fall back against his pillow and moaned, loudly and brokenly into the blanket. His hand pumped once, again, slipped from his pants and shakily took to ridding himself of them, managing only to push them away from his hips before returning to heated flesh. His stomach muscles quivered as he rolled onto his side, head lolling to press his face into the blanket and the blanket into the bed. His other hand, no longer occupied with holding the blanket to his face, slid down to his stomach, arm wrapping around himself as his other hand squeezed, eliciting a keening whine. Inexperienced fingers spasmed and he choked on another moan, body shuddering as he gripped himself. He unwound his arm from his waist, grabbed for the blanket and tugged it over his head until it unfolded and fell over his shoulders, all but encasing him in Cylas scented warmth. A quiet whimper escaped from his mouth and clung to the fabric of the small blanket, joined by more of its kind before being over shadowed by erratic pants of breath puffed out between grit teeth and bitten lips. His legs jerked weakly, toes curling as they fumbled for purchase on his bed sheets, enabling enough leverage to thrust into his hand, twist his hips and thrust again.

Another bodily shudder wracked over him, rolling him onto his back as his hand tightened and pulled, hips thrusting up, back arched and taut as he spilled himself over his belly, mouth hung open in a long breathless moan. His arms and legs jittered as his body went limp and fell back against his bed, chest heaving as he panted into the blanket, little shivers of post-orgasm _whatever_ making him twitch. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking into the dark fabric, aware that his face was so flushed it practically burned. He shoved the blanket from his head and sucked in a breath of cooler air, unable to do much other than lie there, shaking and hot and…relieved for a few minutes, until he crinkled his nose and looked at himself. He swung weak, still shaking legs over the edge of his bed, peeled off his rumpled shirt and scampered to the bathroom, hopping into a quick hot shower so he could scrub his belly,face scrunched in a grimace and a blush. Once he deemed himself clean, he threw on a pair of clean boxers and collapsed onto his bed, face planting into the blanket, curling into it, pulling it over himself and nuzzling it and just breathed, deep, calming breaths of that damned scent that made his eyes water and his breath hitch until he drifted off, cheeks damp and mouth parted in a sleepy whisper of a name.


End file.
